Friends and Love All Illusions and Lies
by anotherone
Summary: The way I would like Gaara's past to be. I'm giving him a friend.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did but I don't. [So sad]  
  
Hi author here. This is my first Naru fic. So don't flame just yet ok. Oh and Gaara is like....um...4 in this fic. A very smart 4 year old. Temari is....um....I'll make her 7 and Konkurou, 6. Hey, I'm not really sure of their age but this will have to do. Besides I don't want the age difference to be so big. (sighs) [ I feel so dumb not getting this right]  
  
"speech"  
  
'tought'  
  
-shakaku- (is that how you spell the demon's name?)  


* * *

Friends and Love; All Illusions and Lies  
  
Prologue  
  
Watching the other children play. Laughing. Smiling. Having Fun. He was always denied fun. Nobody would play with him. Nobody would talk to him or even look at him directly. Only his family would, but that was very seldom.  
  
Gaara sat on the swing watching the other children play. He envied them, loathed them, yet he wanted to befriend them. But that was not possible. Since he was born, he never had real companionship. His birth mother died after giving birth to him, his father spoke to him once in a while, his elder sister helped him most of the time but she never really showed him real love and his elder brother was always giving him as little attention as possible. He felt alone, very alone.  
  
The sun was beginning to set. The children's parents were taking their children back from the playground. Gaara watch them live happily, chatting, smiling and laughing away. How he envied them, loathed them for showing him what he can't have. Showing him he was alone.  
  
-Don't worry I'm here for you-  
  
'Who?' Gaara tought. This wasn't the first time that voice spoke to him. He didn't like it. Not one bit. It always gave him this odd feeling.  
  
-Shhh...Don't worry I'll be here. I'll protect you. I'll kill them all. Make them suffer. Their blood will be good.-  
  
'Why? What do you...'  
  
"Gaara! Gaara! Hey, are you ready to go yet?"  
  
Gaara looked up at the voice that interrupted his mental conversation with the demon within him. A blond tomboyish looking girl was a few feet away from him calling him. 'Temari',Gaara tought.  
  
"Are you okay?" the blond asked him. Gaara nodded to her.  
  
"You go on home first. I'll come later." Gaara said watching the sand beneath his feet move in the wind.  
  
"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to leave you here alone."  
  
'It's too late for that. I'm already alone' Tought Gaara. "Yes. See you there."  
  
"Okay. If you're sure." She turned around and began her way home.  
  
-Why didn't you follow?-  
  
'....' Gaara didn't reply.  
  
-Don't worry, I'm here. I'll always be.- Gaara shuddered. He really didn't like this voice.  
  
He didn't want to leave just yet. If he went home now the villagers would see him. They hated him; he knew it. He hated walking home with mummers and glares all around him. He just watched as the orange colour sky fade to the darkness that was night.  
  
As the moon began to rise, he began swinging. Up and down. Back and forward. Going into the air like that made him feel better. Like he was nearly flying free. Free of all his loneliness. Nearly. So close but never close enough.  
  
Gaara continued swinging for a while but it didn't matter to him. It's not like he sleeps anyway.

* * *

tbc  
  
So how did you all like it. Sorry if it was short. Please R&R. Much appreciated.


	2. Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did but I don't. [So sad]  
  
Hi here's a new chapter I hope you all like it. I gonna give Temari and Gaara, a good sibling relationship. Why? Cause this is my fic. Gaara is also a little OOC because he's young, innocent and it's still my fic.  
  
"speech"  
  
'tought'  
  
-shukaku-  
  
Friends and Love; All Illusions and Lies  
  
Chapter One: Meeting  
  
It was like every other morning for Gaara. He waited for Temari to wake up and make him breakfast. He would do it himself but his father hadn't restricted him from the kitchen because there were a few pointy objects, which would not suit well with the demon within him. He sat on the roof of his home watching the sunrise (around 6 a.m.), lighting the village that hated him so. He watched for about an hour or so.  
  
Looking down he saw his brother sneak out of the ground floor window and run off somewhere. He just shrugged it off and continued watching the town, come to life.  
  
Just then, he saw some people enter the city gates. They were a group consisting of 7 people. They were all wearing cloaks with their hoods up. He noticed some wearing masks. 'ANBU soldiers' he thought. Gaara was very familiar with these soldiers. They were always around his father and sometimes around him. He knew what they were for but he never really understood why they were sometimes placed around him. He also noticed one of them were really small. The figure wasn't wearing a mask but it was too small and to far for Gaara to see the face. 'A kid?' he taught.  
  
One of the guards then started leading the group towards the Kazekage's Tower. His home. He slowly walked down the wall, off the roof towards the window he came through. His sister taught him how to use his chakura to scale things a few months back. It definitely became very useful. He used his skill to now and then to climb on high rooftops or scale high trees he couldn't climb to hide or to relax. He had never been more grateful towards his older sister for teaching him this.  
  
The tower was constructed with many wings. A wing for visiting diplomats or lords, a wing for official work to be carried out, a wing for Temari, Konkurou and Gaara to stay (equipped with kitchen, living room, a few bedrooms like a small apartment.), and a restricted wing where they use to keep Shakaku sealed before he was placed in Gaara and a few more. Main point, the place was huge to Gaara.  
  
When he finally made his way to the dining room (in front of the kitchen), Temari was in the kitchen. She greeted Gaara like she would every morning.  
  
"Ohaya, Gaara. What would you like for breakfast?" she asked.  
  
Gaara didn't reply, but after a while Temari put a plate of jam and toast on the table.  
  
"Since you are taking so long to answer, here, I made your favourite. By the way, have you seen Konkurou? He's not in his room."  
  
"I saw him leave a few minutes after the crack of dawn." Gaara answered in a small voice as he sat down to his breakfast.  
  
"Oh. Temari mouthed. Temari knew her brother didn't sleep. Gaara knew he had the demon in him but he didn't really understand what it was or why it was in him. The young boy was already having light rings around his eyes from lack of sleep. His father told him long ago to never sleep. So, he never did. Temari really pitied her brother. So she did what she could for him whenever she could.  
  
"Temari, could I have something to drink?" Gaara asked interrupting Temari's thoughts.  
  
"Umm. Sure. Hold on a moment." She went into the kitchen and made 2 glasses of hot tea to warm them up. Desert nights are really cold. After handing Gaara his cup she sat down next to him and started hers.  
  
"Why aren't you going to school?" Gaara question his sister.  
  
"We got the whole week off. Something Father declared sometime earlier."  
  
Gaara just o-ed and dropped the topic and started a new one.  
  
"I saw some people entering the gates this morning." He said taking a sip from his tea.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Umm. There were 7 of them. One was a kid I think. It was to far for me to really see but one of them was really small. 4 of them were ANBU soldiers. I couldn't tell what village they were from though."  
  
"ANBU soldiers. Wow. Must be visiting ambassadors." Temari stated, finishing her tea. She waited for Gaara to finish his breakfast before cleaning it up. When she was done she came out to see Gaara wearing his hood to go out.  
  
"Gaara, hold on. We can't go out today." Temari said quickly.  
  
"Why?" Gaara asked furrowing his brow. (Which looked weird since he doesn't have any eyebrows.)  
  
"Father said. But if you're bored, we can see who father's guests are. If it was a group with ANBU soldiers, they are most probably heading here." Temari said.  
  
"Umm. Okay." Even if his sister didn't show him real love, Gaara felt a little bit happy because at least she would talk or play with him without hate. With that he when to his room and hung up his hood in the closet. He looked around his room. It was full of toys but he never played with them, a bed and a picture of his mother, which he never met but felt something hurt slightly within him every time he saw the picture of her or think about her.  
  
-Her blood. The blood, that gave us life. You life. Me life.- It was the voice again. It made him shudder this time.  
  
'Mother.' Gaara thought.  
  
-Blood. I want blood.-  
  
Gaara felt an odd sensation within him and quickly went to the bathroom and threw cold water over his head. Temari heard something fall in the bathroom and hurried over.  
  
"Gaara. What happened?" She said shocked. A bucket was thrown on the floor and the shower was on. Gaara was sitting under the cold water with his knees to his chest. Temari hurried over to him.  
  
"Gaara, are you alright? Come lets get you dry." She said getting a warm, fluffy towel from the rack and slowly turning off the cold water.  
  
"I had a weird feeling. I felt so hot. I poured water on myself but it didn't work. So, I climbed in here." Gaara said burying his face in the towel Temari wrapped over him.  
  
After wrapping the towel properly over her brother, Temari slowly picked him up. Gaara was really light because he didn't like to eat much. He was also quite pale with just a little colour on his skin. She carried Gaara to his room and dried most of him off. He kept mumbling the whole time about something. Only clad in a pair of shorts, Gaara's legs were still wet.  
  
"Hold on a moment Gaara. I'll get you some dry clothes. You can finish drying off, right?" Gaara nodded and watch his sister go to his closet the pick out a dry outfit for him. Satisfied with the out fit she choose she turn around to Gaara who's whole body was now wrapped in the towel. She passed him the outfit and told him to change.  
  
"Okay, Gaara. I'm going to change now. Change into this and when I come back we can see whom Father's guests are as plan, ok?" Temari said.  
  
"H-hai. Okay." Gaara said. Temari was about to leave Gaara quickly said, "I-I'm sorry, nee-chan."  
  
Temari didn't expect this but smiled and walked over to her brother. She knelt down beside him and put her hand on top of his head. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Gaara looked up at her and smiled. His sister wasn't angry with him. " I'll be right back. So be ready when I get back, ok?" Temari said after seeing her brother's expression. Gaara just nodded and Temari left the room.  
  
Temari came back into Gaara's room a few minutes later wearing a new top. Gaara soaked her other one earlier. She was frown seeing her brother standing still in the dark. 'Why did he close the curtains' Temari wondered. Temari, called her brother over.  
  
"Gaara, come on. You are ready right?" She called to him. He didn't answer. Temari peered into the room and saw her brother gone. Apparently Gaara had substitute himself with one of his toys. The towel was on the floor, along with his wet clothes. She sighed loudly and proceeded to clean up her sibling's mess. 'Must have left without me. I hope he doesn't get into trouble' Temari thought throwing the laundry into the washing machine.  
  
tbc  
  
So, how is it? I hope it's up to your liking. Many things can happen in a short while or 2 or 3 hours give or take. But really how did you guys like it so far?  
  
Remember. R&R. I really want to hear your opinions. 


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did but I don't. [So sad]  
  
Hi here's a new chapter. Read on and meet Gaara's new friend.  
"speech"  
  
'tought'  
  
-shukaku-  
  
Friends and Love; All Illusions and Lies  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting  
  
Gaara trailed along the empty corridor towards his father's main hall. As soon as Temari left him to change, he did it hurriedly. He was done changing in a few seconds but since he was so fast, he had to wait for his sister to change. After a minute past he got bored. So he decided to go on his on. He was about to leave his room, and remember Temari saying she wanted him to wait for her but being so restless, he grabbed one of his bigger toys, replaced himself, drew to curtains and ran out of his room.  
  
Outside the main hall, Gaara saw some people waiting to enter and see his father. He quickly hid behind the corner and poked his head out to observe them. There were a few guards around and the group he saw this morning. He scanned the group. He was right there were ANBU soldiers. There were also two other adults. They had taken off their cloaks, and were sitting down on the chairs provided. They were both women. One of them was clad in really expensive clothing. She was slim and had black hair. The other was dress in respectable everyday clothing, which consisted off a knee-high dress with a sash for a belt, a pair of pants, which stop right above the ankles, and she had chestnut brown hair. She was also wearing a forehead protector but Gaara couldn't tell which village the symbol belonged to. He looked over the group again and counted them. 'Wait a minute.' He thought. 'I counted 7 this morning. Where's the small one?'  
  
Then one of the ANBU soldiers move a bit and he saw the one he had been looking for. The person had their hood down but was still wearing their cloak. He saw the person's face though. It was a child with pale blue-ish hair with blood red highlights. Gaara assumed that this child was most definitely a girl. She was standing looking down at a teddy bear in her hands. It was at least half her size. Gaara kept staring at this odd child, when suddenly she turned her head to face him. Gaara hid quickly; surprised he was seen or caught in his case. After a few minutes, he decided it was safe for him to continue spying on the group. When he turned to see, he shouted in shock and fell over.  
  
"I-tai [1]." Gaara said. He looked up and saw the girl from before. 'How long had she been there'  
  
"G-g-gomen. [2] I-I d-didn't mean t-to s-scare you." The girl stuttered shoving the bear in Gaara's face and hiding herself behind her bear. Gaara just stared at her.  
  
'Her voice is so soft.' He thought.  
  
-Innocent blood.- The voice suddenly popped.  
  
'W-what?' Sand was suddenly but slowly starting to gather in the air. 'Stop! Stop!' He screamed at the particles in his head. The sand gathered underneath him than stopped. He sighed in relief. Gaara didn't why but he knew something bad might happen if he didn't stop the sand.  
  
"Tomodachi. [3]" The girl suddenly piped, shoving her bear into Gaara's face. Gaara looked at the bear and then at the tiny, pale hands holding them. He couldn't see the girl's face though. "Excuse me?" He finally said. "What did you say?"  
  
"W-would y-y-you l-l-like t-to b-be f-f-friends?" The girl said. She was having a harder time pronouncing her words than before.  
  
Gaara (still with the bear in his face) zoned out for a while. He wasn't sure if he heard right. Nobody ever wanted to befriend him. So, this was quite awkward for him.  
  
"W-Why?" He finally said breaking the silence. "Why do you want to be m-my f-friend? I'm sorry, but I don't even know you."  
  
The girl still holding the bear in Gaara's face just made an 'o' sound, dropped the bear in his lap and kneeled down by him.  
  
"Gomen. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yukinko. What's yours?" She said. Gaara stared at the bear in his lap. It looked so lonely. He turned and looked at Yukinko. He saw her face clearly this time. She had really pale skin. 'Like snow.' He thought. But her eyes were emerald green. Bright emerald green. They looked so lonely and blank and the same time. Her bangs covered her forehead until they reached her eyelids.  
  
"Gaara. W-why…" He was interrupted before he could finish.  
  
"Yukinko, we have to go." A voice said. Gaara looked up and saw an ANBU. Yukinko got up and was about to walk back to the group. Gaara quickly got up and stopped her.  
  
"Wait. You forgot your bear." He said giving the bear to its' owner.  
  
Yukinko looked at the bear than to Gaara. She smiled and said, "Iie.[4] Its' yours. Tomodachi." Than she walk off and entered the main hall with the adults. Gaara just stood there, rooted to the spot. He looked at the bear. It was quite big, but not so, it had black beaded eyes and brown fur. It look plain and lonely and at the same time, comforting. Gaara decided this would be his favourite toy from now on.  
  
After a few minutes Gaara walked off with his new toy in hand. He wanted to tell Temari about his new friend.  
  
=Inside the main hall=  
  
"What business does Hidden Cloud have with us!" The Kazekage said.  
  
"Sir," a finely dressed, raven-haired woman said, "we hope to end this…feud and form an alliance. Currently, Hidden Sand is the most powerful. Hidden Cloud can not stand another attack and want peace."  
  
"Why an alliance, if what you really want is peace?" the advisor asked.  
  
"Many secrets and not said and some are out by the slip of the tongue." The woman replied.  
  
"Your point being?" the Kazekage questioned bored.  
  
"A child has been said to have been born fused with a demon in this village." The woman stated. Everyone in the room stilled.  
  
tbc  
  
So what do you think? Sorry it was so short. Don't forget to R&R. I want to hear what you guys think about this chapter.  
[1] Ouch  
  
[2] Sorry  
  
[3] Friend  
  
[4] No 


	4. Alliance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did but I don't. So sad  
  
"speech"  
  
'tought'  
  
-shukaku-  
  
sylpheed (wanna who this is, read on)

* * *

From previous chapter:  
  
"Your point being?" the Kazekage questioned bored.  
  
"A child has been said to have been born fused with a demon in this village." The woman stated. Everyone in the room stilled.  
  
Friends and Love; All Illusions and Lies

* * *

Chapter 3: Alliance  
  
"How?" the Kazekage ask threateningly  
  
"By a slip of the tongue sir. A drunken traveler told one of the gate guards about the Sands keeps." the woman answered. "It was interesting to know what the traveler held. It seems the Sand secrets are easy to discover."  
  
"I so not care about how our secrets are guarded. Who are you and what does the news you know concern you?" he asked angrily.  
  
"My name is Surin. I am the ambassador of the Cloud. Our ..knowledge on the demon is thin but we do have an interesting proposition concerning whether you will accept the alliance or not.." Surin replied bored.  
  
"I will accept the alliance depending on the proposition." The Kazekage said.  
  
"The Cloud as a few skeletons in our closets as well. We have done many we are not proud of either by fault or accident. This recent one has been an accident."  
  
"All this meaning?"  
  
"A scarified went wrong and now we have a child with a demon infused in her. We could not tell if we should consider this a curse or a blessing, until we heard about what you have done. The Sand had infused one of their innocence for the purpose of war."  
  
Everyone besides the group from the Cloud gasped after hearing this. They had not expected to hear something like this. The room was soon filled with a light buzz of whispers.  
  
"Quiet!" the Kazekage shouted. "This alliance you want, is to mainly join our military forces, am I right?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Tell me. Is your demon more powerful than Shukaku."  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I am not familiar with that name."  
  
"Shukaku is the blood thirsty demon which was sealed in this village years ago." The advisor replied.  
  
"Ah. I see. I am not sure if Sylpheed is stronger but my village agrees with the alliance, both villages will benefit protection and peace."  
  
"Interesting. Fine. The Alliance will be accepted for a month's trail. Your may stay in the village for that time. My guards will show to some proper accommodation." The Kazekage said.  
  
"Thank you sir. But I am sorry that we cannot stay. I have to return and inform our village about this."  
  
"I see." He said. The group got up and was about to leave, when, "Wait." They stopped and turn towards the Kazekage.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask." He started. "Why are you traveling with a child? It is quite a long trip between our villages."  
  
Everyone now turn and look at Yukinko. She was wearing her hood up again and looking to the floor. Surin smiled inwardly. 'Got ya.' She taught.  
  
"She is the holder of the goddess demon, Sylpheed." Surin said.  
  
"Show us her face." The Kazekage said staring at the hooded figure.  
  
"If you wish. Mera, could you." Surin said nodding to the chestnut browned haired woman. Mera walked over to Yukinko and whispered something to her. Yukinko nodded, lifted her head and took off her hood and cloak. Everyone gasped at the small child. Blue hair was very rare. Her highlights looked a little like dripping blood. Her skin was very pale and her body was very small. Even for a child. The dark clothes she wore didn't help her look all that normal as well. She also had a forehead protector around her neck. The high collar of the cloak covered it earlier.  
  
"You expect us to believe this child holds a demon within her." The Kazekage said.  
  
"Sir, do think we would lie about this?" Mera said. Surin glared at her. Mera was going out of line. She wasn't supposed to talk.  
  
"And who are you to question me?" The Kazekage stated in a firm voice.  
  
"Her guardian and teacher." The Jounin said.  
  
"What is this child's name?"  
  
"It's none…." Surin who put her hand on Mera's shoulder interrupted her, also glaring at her to shut up.  
  
"Sir, please excuse her. She is quite protective over the child. Sylpheed's holder's name is Yukinko. That is all we will reveal." Surin said. Murmuring began to fill the room. The Kazekage discussed something with his advisor and soon spoke.  
  
"If she is the demon, why not allow her and her guardian stay here for the trail. Me and my advisors would like to know if Shukaku and your demon can fight along side if necessary." He said.  
  
"I am not sure if that is possible sir." Surin said looking at Yukinko who was looking at the floor again. "We wouldn't want anything to go wrong."  
  
"I am sure if it does, it will not affect the alliance." The advisor said.  
  
"We will allow is than. But a word of caution, you have to keep Yukinko calm or else you might regret it." Surin warned.  
  
"It is settled than. My guards will show the child and her guardian to their accommodations." The Kazekage said. Surin nodded, so did Mera.  
  
Than the group left the main hall.  
  
Outside the main hall  
  
"Mera I told you not to go out of line in there." Surin whispered harshly.  
  
"It worked didn't it." Mera whispered back.  
  
"Yes. It did." Surin said more calmly. "Remember while you are here don't do anything suspicious and keep an eye on Yukinko. You're the only one she listens to."  
  
"Got it." Mera whisper. She and Surin than shook hands and bid farewell to each other. Surin left with the ANBU soldiers and Mera and Yukinko followed the guards to their rooms.  
  
'Ka-san' Yukinko thought to herself while everyone was talking and moving around her. 'Am I here?'  
  
What do you mean, child? Sylpheed replied.  
  
'They talk as if I'm not there. The people in the hall couldn't even call me my name and kept talking like I wasn't there' she thought angrily, putting on her cloak.  
  
Shhh. Don't worry. I know you're here. Ka-san knows you're here….with me, ok?  
  
"Umm. Ka-san is always here for me." Yukinko said out loud unconsciously.  
  
Good girl.  
  
Mera watch as Yukinko had this conversation in her head and worried. 'She's beginning to communicate with it.'  
  
Back inside the hall  
  
"Keep an eye on the girl" the Kazekage said. "I have a odd feeling about her." The sand ANBU nodded and was off.  
  
Meanwhile, in Gaara's and his siblings wing of the tower  
  
"Temari." Gaara said calling his sister in the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, Gaara. Do you need anything?" Temari said coming out off the kitchen.  
  
"I have a friend. And she gave me this." He said showing Temari the bear he got from Yukinko.

* * *

tbc  
  
So what do you think? I didn't want Yukinko to stay for too short off a time so I made stay a month.  
Oh and about her having a forehead protector, you have to read on and find out.  
  
Remember to R&R. Much appreciated. 


	5. Full Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did but I don't. So sad  
  
"speech"  
  
'tought'  
  
-shukaku-  
  
sylpheed

* * *

Chapter 4: Full Moon  
  
"Will this room be alright for the girl?" the guard asked Mera.  
  
"Yes, it'll so." She replied. Then she pushed Yukinko in, gave Yukinko her bag, told her to be good and was off to her own room. Yukinko looked around the room. It was quite big with a cabinet for clothes, a huge bed, a desk and chair set, a carpet on the floor and two windows to let the light in.  
  
She walked over to the window. 'A full moon tonight.'  
  
On the roof  
  
Sand. Everywhere he turned he saw sand. Suddenly, a figure was in front of him. 'Who's that?' He began approaching the figure. She smiled at him. "Gaara."  
  
It was the woman in the picture. 'Ka-san. Ka-san!' But as soon as he touched her she turned to sand. Gaara opened his eyes in shock. He didn't fall asleep. He was sure of it. He just relaxed for a while when that, that, 'dream' hit him. 'Did I have a dream?'  
  
He looked up to the sky a full moon was out tonight. The moon. It always gave him this weird feeling when it was full. Gaara looked down and saw the bear still in his hands. He hadn't let it leave his side since Yukinko gave it to him. He looked down at the village that hated him. His eyes were beginning to tear.  
  
"Are you giving up?" A small timid voice said to him, stopping him from crying. Gaara turn to his side and saw Yukinko. He was shocked at first but calmed down.  
  
"Are you giving up?" Yukinko said, her green eyes looking at him questioningly.  
  
"W..what do you mean?" Gaara asked wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Crying. You're crying. So are you giving up?" She replied.  
  
"What? No. I'm sad. People mostly cry when they are sad." Gaara said. "At least that's what Sister says when I cry."  
  
"I haven't cried in a while. Ka-san said it means you have given up if you cry." Yukinko said.  
  
"Why are you here?" Gaara asked suddenly, face turning a little serious.  
  
"I have to stay here for a month."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something between the adults."  
  
"Oh." Gaara looked at Yukinko properly now. She wasn't wearing her cloak. She was wearing a plain black top with a pair of dark blue shorts and a sling bag. Her body was really small and her pale skin look paler than his.  
  
"Do you sleep?" Yukinko asked Gaara out of the blues.  
  
Gaara looked downwards and said, "No. I'm not allowed to. Why are here out so late. Don't you sleep."  
  
She smiled and said, "I don't sleep when the moon is full. I don't know why but I can't. I always feel this odd feeling when it's out."  
  
"Me too. An odd sort of want." Yukinko giggled and said, "Ka-san said you're really nice. Your hair is also such a pretty colour."  
  
Gaara blushed a little. "W-w-would y-you still w-w-want to b-be f-f-friends?" Yukinko asked, stuttering again.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I asked you during the day but you didn't answer me." Yukinko said.  
  
Gaara looked at Yukinko. He didn't know what she meant by wanting to be friends. No one wanted to be his friend so why her.  
  
"Why do you want to be friends?" Gaara asked her.  
  
"Your eyes are the same as mine when I look in the mirror." Yukinko replied looking into Gaara's flat green eyes. "Ka-san said you are the same so you won't hurt me."  
  
"You have a mother?" Gaara asked remembering his…..nightmare, sorta say.  
  
Yukinko smiled softly. "Emm. She is always close to my heart." She said holding her hand slightly above her heart.  
  
"What's it like to have a mother?" Gaara asked a little jealous.  
  
"To me it's wonderful to have Ka-san in me. But everybody at homes doesn't like me. I'm not so sure why. The old lady said it was because of Ka-san. But I love Ka-san so why does everybody hate me because of that?" Yukinko said watching the village for anything.  
  
"So it good to have a mother."  
  
"Emm." Yukinko sounded as she looked at the sky. Then she turned to Gaara. "What is your mother like?" She asked him. Gaara looked down and replied sadly, "I don't know. I never met her."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Yukinko said. She didn't know what to do because she hadn't really talk to anyone long enough to feel bad.  
  
'Ka-san. I made my friend sad. Can you help him.'  
  
Sorry. What I do only works for you. Why don't try what makes you happy when you don't want my help  
  
'Okay.'  
  
"Err. Ga-kun." Gaara looked at Yukinko at his new nickname. "'Ga-kun' he thought. "Do you like strawberries." Yukinko asked rummaging through her bag.  
  
"What are strawberries? And why did you call me Ga-kun?" Yukinko looked up from her bag giggled.  
  
"Well strawberries are fruits which are really good and Ga-kun sounds cute." She smiled. She finally pulled a container from her bag. She sat beside Gaara and opened the container. It was filled with a block of ice.  
  
"What is that?" Gaara asked. Yukinko looked at him. "Strawberries." Gaara looked at the ice suspiciously. He touched it and pulled back his hand quickly. "Are strawberries supposed to be cold?"  
  
Yukinko began to giggle. "Ga-kun. This is ice. The strawberries are frozen. Hold on." With that she touched the ice and it began to melt. Little red bumps started to appear in the now melted ice. Gaara watched in wonder.  
  
"These red things are strawberries. The old lady helped me wash them and I froze them. I was going to give them to the other children but when I woke I was with Mera-  
san. Here take one." Yukinko said passing the container to Gaara after taking one. Gaara wasn't sure if he should but since Yukinko offered him one, he accepted. He took one and took a small bite. A sweet and sourish(is that a word?) taste filled his mouth. It wasn't bad really it was quite good.  
  
"Do you like it?" Yukinko asked.  
  
"Emm. It's really good. I've never tried anything like this."  
  
"In my village. The weather is quite cool there. Perfect for growing these. Would you like another?"  
  
"Ok. Where are you from?" Gaara asked taking another strawberry.  
  
"Cloud Village. Our villages were supposed to be having some fight but Mera-san took me here to help stop it. I'm not sure what that means though." Yukinko said. "Do you want anymore?" Gaara shook his head. Yukinko smiled and froze the water again, closed the container and places it in her bag.  
  
"How do you do that?" Gaara asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Turn water hard and cold?"  
  
"Water to ice. I'm not sure. I always could. I had to wear gloves for a long time until I could stop freezing things by accident." Yukinko said a little nervously.  
  
"Really. I know how to move sand without touching it but I had to be locked in a room until I could control the sand. I'm not so sure wear the sand came from though." Gaara said, twitching slightly at the memory of being locked in the room.  
  
"Can I see?" Yukinko asked eagerly.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Ga-kun moving sand without touching it."  
  
"Umm. Ok but please be careful of it." Gaara warned.  
  
"Ok." With that Gaara slowly aimed for a spot on the ground and raised the sand. Soon sand was floating in front of them.  
  
"Wow. Can you change the shape? I can change water into a few shapes. So can you change sand." Gaara looked at Yukinko not understanding. Yukinko took out a bottle of water and spilled some on the ground. Gaara watched while supporting the sand. Yukinko began concentrating. The water began to rise. A blob of water was in between her hands now. Slowly it began changing to different shapes. First, a square, a triangle, than a five-petal flower. "See like that." Yukinko said. Then she froze to flower and put it down.  
  
Gaara thought for a while of what shape to do, and decided to try to make a flower like Yukinko's. He tried to mold it but it didn't come out so well. Yukinko giggled and told him it took her some time to make a flower as well and its better to start with basic shapes.  
  
It took all night. But by daybreak, Gaara could mold sand into a few basic shapes. They both laughed at the memory of Gaara's failed attempts as they went into the tower.  
  
"Thank you Ga-kun." Yukinko said. " I had a fun time last night. Ka-san said it was a good night for me as well. Here." She put the flower in Gaara's free hand and went of to her room.  
  
Gaara walked back to his family's part of the place. He looked at the bear and the flower. The flower was simply and pretty. He held the bear closer as Kankurou walked by him. Without a glance at his brother, Kankurou disappeared. Gaara than went into the dining room to wait for Temari.

* * *

So what do you think? Good? Bad?  
  
Well I'll be updating when I can. Remember RXR. 


	6. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did but I don't. So sad  
  
"speech"  
  
'tought'  
  
/flashbacks  
  
-shukaku-  
  
sylpheed  
  
Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've been busy. The timeline for this chapter begins 4 days after the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Training  
  
Gaara picked up the kunai and threw it at the target again. It was at least 50 feet from him. It hit the outer ring of the target. He had been practicing since Mera taught him how to use a kunai. He was getting a little better. He could hit the board at least.  
  
"That's good boy. Now just keep trying to hit the center of the board." Mera instructed him.  
  
"Hai." Gaara took out another kunai and began aiming.  
  
/3 days ago  
  
Gaara was sitting in the living room watching Mera talk to Temari.  
  
"Are you sure my father said that?!" Temari asked unbelievingly.  
  
"Yes. Kazekage-sama has allowed me to train him along with Yukinko." Mera stated.  
  
"But isn't he a little young." Temari gritted. "What if something goes wrong while you are training him! Or somebody gets hurt!" 'What if Shukaku shows!'  
  
"I assure you everything will be fine. He will be training among his own kind."  
  
"My brother is not a demon." 'The demon is just within him.'  
  
"That is not what I meant. The girl he will be training with also has a demon in her. I need to see if both of them can fight together and if their demons are compatible to fight as a team." 'Two demons to gain.'  
  
"Fine. I have nothing to say against Father's orders." With that Temari literally pushed Mera out the door. "He'll join you tomorrow."  
Temari approached Gaara. Gaara just stared. "Um, Gaara, tomorrow you will begin training to be a ninja." She said as calm as she could.  
  
"I know. I was there." Gaara said. "Does Sister not want me to become a ninja?"  
  
"Gaara, I'm just worried that's all. Don't you think you are a little young?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Than I can also play with Yukinko." Gaara smiled shyly.  
  
"She is the one who gave you your new bear, right?"  
  
"Umm."  
  
/End  
  
Three attempts later, Gaara turn to Yukinko. She was throwing just fine. Her shurikens (is that how you spell it??) and kunais were hitting the center of the target or the ring closest to it. He stared at the black choker around her neck. 'It looks like a collar.' He thought. Yukinko feeling Gaara's eyes on her turn to him.  
  
"Ga-kun is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh umm…. no not really just having a little trouble hitting the target that's all." he replied stupidly.  
  
"Throw it." She instructed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Throw the kunai you're holding at the target."  
  
"Huh? Oh." Gaara carefully took aim and threw the kunai. It whizzed through the air and hit the outer ring again. "Umm… ya. That's the best I've done so far."  
  
"Your throws keep going to the right. Try aiming a little left. That might help, ne?" she suggested.  
  
"Okay. I'll try." Gaara took aim a little left this time. He let kunai slipped through his hands. It hit the ring just out the center. His eyes lit. "Thank you, Yukinko." Yukinko just smiled. Mera than came and stood behind her.  
  
"Girl, we're going to begin some chakura exercises soon. Boy, that's a very good shot. Keep practicing till you can hit like Yukinko. Okay?" she said.  
  
"Umm. Okay." Than Yukinko and Mera walked a little further away putting in some distance between them.  
  
"Girl." "Huh?" Mera put her hand on Yukinko's head and Yukinko's eyes widened and her mouth hung open slightly. She was in pain. Very shocking pain. "Good. You're getting stronger." Mera said letting go stopping the pain. Yukinko fell to the floor breathing heavily. "As you know, that chakura shock was to practice your endurance. You're getting strongrer. That's good."  
  
Yukinko just stayed on the ground breathing heavily. "Get up." Yukinko slowly struggled and finally stood up. "Let's begin."  
  
Yukinko's room, later that night  
  
Tossing, turning and sounds of struggling filled the room.  
  
"No." Yukinko reached out. "Stop." She kept saying.  
  
Snow everywhere. She was always comfortable with snow but not this time. There were blood and dead bodies everywhere. There was a deep gash above her heart. She couldn't breathe. She was dying. Slowly darkness came. Last thing she saw were a pair of ice blue eyes.  
  
Yukinko shot out of her bed. She was scared. She didn't know why. 'Nightmare?' She couldn't remember what scared her. She looked around. She was in her room. Her bag was at the edge of the bed.  
  
'Ka-san.'  
  
Hmm?  
  
'Did something happen?'  
  
No. was the only reply she got and that was it. Yukinko slowly relaxed and began to drift of to sleep again, unaware of the dangerous entity taking over her body.  
  
roof  
  
Gaara practice was throwing. His accuracy was a little off but he needed to catch up with Yukinko. He watched the sky after a while. Yukinko couldn't play with him because she was asleep. She actually passed out during training. Mera told him it was because she used too much chakura.  
  
He looked down at the village it was quiet and peaceful. Suddenly there was an ear-piercing scream. He quickly looked for the source of the sound. Nothing. Everything seemed to have stilled. He was about to stop searching when he saw a quick bluish streak jump from roof to roof and disappeared. Everything seem to have return to normal after that. So, Gaara just let it be. 

Marketplace, next morning  
  
The town was a buzz.  
  
"Did you hear the scream last night?" a housewife asked her friend.  
  
"Yes, what was it?"  
  
"I heard they found a man in an alley this morning."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"He was found without blood and his organs scattered everywhere."

* * *

So what do you think?  
  
Since I'm not so busy now, I'll be updating as soon as I can. RXR.  
  
P.S. If anybody has some suggestions, please let me know. 


	7. Past Stories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did but I don't. So sad  
  
"speech"  
  
'tought'  
  
/flashbacks  
  
-shukaku-  
  
sylpheed

* * *

From previous chapter:  
  
Marketplace, next morning  
  
The town was a buzz.  
  
"Did you hear the scream last night?" a housewife asked her friend.  
  
"Yes, what was it?"  
  
"I heard they found a man in an alley this morning."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"He was found without blood and his organs scattered everywhere."

* * *

Chapter 6: Past Stories  
  
The Kazekage sat in his office. He was annoyed. Something wasn't quite right about the recent death that took place. Not a single trace of evidence to whom it may be. He knew it couldn't be Gaara. He heard the boy practicing all night. Another reason he was annoyed.  
  
Right now Gaara and Yukinko were training. He remembered when he asked Mera about Yukinko the other day.  
  
/flaskback  
  
Mera was staring out the window, as if watching and waiting for something to happen. That's when the Kazekage approached.  
  
"Is there anything you wish to ask?" Mera asked out of the blue, still transfixed on the window.  
  
"I thought I hid my chakura well." He said mockingly. "And yes. It's about the girl with the demon. Your ambassador spoke of a sacrifice. Would please tell me about it?"  
  
"It might bore you." Mera said, now looking at the Kazekage.  
  
"I'm sure it won't."  
  
"Fine. But it might be a while." She said taking a seat. The Kazekage did the same. "I'll start from the beginning. No interruptions please." She watched the Kazekage for any protest. None. So, she began.  
  
"Sylpheed is a fierce demon who attack our village decades ago. It is said it was an evil demon that managed to steal the power of one of the wind deities. Thus, enabling it to control wind forces and have a few extra demonic attachments to the attacks." She paused awhile. "Many of our warriors fell. But, eventually it was sealed in a tapestry. The picture was a beautiful goddess with the village destroyed behind it. After a few years the seal began to weaken. The only way to keep it strong was an offering of fresh, innocent blood. The blood of children to be thrown upon it every year on the date the seal was made."  
  
She stopped again. The Kazekage signaled her to continue. "So, we used the blood of the orphans roaming the streets. This sacrifice had continued for decades till we found Yukinko. She was two years old than. She was outside our village gates. Sitting in the snow. She had been abandoned. Her blue hair was what got someone to notice her. She was very smart yet silent for a two year old." Mera took a breath. "We took her in. Than the date came. Parents have stop casting out their children by then. Not wanting a horrid end to befall them. So, we used Yukinko. It was discovered she could manipulate water and ice when she was found. She was of a clan with advance bloodline."  
  
"Shouldn't her family have been easily located than? Advanced bloodlines are quite rare." The Kazekage said.  
  
"It should have but no family in the village had a bloodline with such powers. We took her to the sacrificial grounds. The sacrifice would begin with redrawing the seal on the tapestry. Than the blood would be spilled. The demon would be trapped for another year than. Not this time. After seal was drawn, the demon began to react. It began fighting against the seal. The priests quickly cut a gash above Yukinko's heart letting the blood spill. But it was to late the demon had emerged and killed everybody there except Yukinko. There were bloody bodies everywhere. When we found her, the wound was healing but slowly. She had a weird aura surrounding her and red streaks were in her hair. We knew at once it was the demon. Quickly we began to seal it in her body. The seal was never complete. We let Yukinko live with a willing old lady and her granddaughter. And since than Yukinko could also use the wind to attack." "And, that was the sacrifice and how Yukinko had the demon sealed in her." The Kazekage stated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
/End  
  
Than it hit him. It was the girl. (A.N. Duh!) Straight away he called for the ANBU he sent to watch her. He came quickly.  
  
"Where were you last night?" He questioned.  
  
"I was on a assignment."  
  
"Alright. Tonight, attack the girl I sent you to watch." He ordered.  
  
"Hai, Kazekage-sama." And he was gone in a puff of smoke.  
  
Yukinko's room, that night  
  
Yukinko sat on her bed quietly. She could feel something in the room with her. 'Ka-san, something is I here.'  
  
Shhh. Wait. Relax your mind now.  
  
'Hai.' Yukinko closed her eyes and began to let her mind slip out of consciousness. That's when the stranger attacked. He was about to stab Yukinko with a kunai but a burst of chakura and wind hit him. He looked at Yukinko and she opened her eyes. Gone were her green eyes. Instead emotionless ice blue eyes that could pierce through your very soul were there. He attacked again.  
  
A sharp pain circulated form his right arm now. Wind. Very sharp wind left a deep cut in his arm. "Are you trying to kill me?" The question was asked mockingly. "You could try but you'd still die." The voice was sweet yet dangerous. It sent chills down his spine.  
  
Soon the ANBU fell. His legs had been disabled. Yukinko, now Sylpheed still sat on the bed. The soldier doubled over in pain. Blood spilled from his mouth into the mask. "The poison is in veins now. Just a few seconds before you die. Regrets?" She laughed at him mockingly.  
  
This scene looked very odd. Since the killer was a tiny child. And the one dying was a highly skilled ANBU who was now screaming in pain. "Tsk. Tsk. Remember this is your fault. You attacked me and my host after all." One final scream and his organs burst out of him. "Painfully cruel and effective." Sylpheed smirked. Blood was everywhere. Soon the blood evaporated into red mist and flowed into Yukinko's body. (A.N. Sylpheed's is controlling the mind and actions but it's still Yukinko's body.)  
  
The evidence was disposed off. Sylpheed then gave Yukinko back her control. For a while Yukinko did nothing. The only thing she knew was she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. She felt full of power and energy. 'I'll go see Ga-kun. He's probably on the roof.' She grabbed her bag and left the room.  
  
Unknown to everyone, an eye was floating above the room. The Kazekage watched the horror that was just played. This girl was dangerous, that far he knew. Everyone else in earshot of the room was wide eyed with horror. The screams they heard were blood curdling. Nobody dared or wanted to investigate the source of it.

* * *

So how was it? The plot thickens.  
  
I'll be updating as soon as I can. RXR.  
  
P.S. If anybody has some suggestions, please let me know. 


	8. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did but I don't. So sad 

"speech"

'tought'

flashbacks

-shukaku-

sylpheed

Timeline: Yukinko has been in the sand for like a week.

* * *

Chapter 7: Family

Mera sat in her room. She heard what Yukinko had done. She was afraid yet at the same time excited. Such power. She could even feel the fear that had emitted from the deceased ANBU member through the walls. She sat on her bed a concentrated.

'Surin, can you hear me?'

'Loud and clear. What is there to report?'

'Well…..' Mera when and trailed on about what she knew.

On the border of the Sand country.

Surin had just finished her mental conversation with Mera. "Get ready to intercept any sand-nins that come this way!!!!"

POOF!!! The 4 ANBU-s that were with her earlier had transformed.

"Mah, Surin. Had the demon caused some trouble already? Or, was it Mera?" A woman with one of the friendliest faces you've ever seen asked, head tilted eyes closed. "The demon, Tori. A sand messenger might be on the way to the Cloud. I'm sure the Kazekage knows about the demon's killings by now." The woman opened her eyes revealing cold, cruel and dangerous, teal eyes and smirked. "So much trouble."

On the roof of the Kazekages place.

Gaara stared up at the night sky. It was amazing how the desert could change from a searing hot temperature to a cold one. Than, he heard some shuffling. Quickly he brought out his kunai, turned around and got into a ready position. Yukiko was standing there smiling. Gaara let out a sigh and put back his weapon.

"Training has got you excited, hasn't it?" Yukinko said standing by him now.

"Heh. I guess so. I've been practicing a lot." Gaara sat down and continued watching the sky. Yukinko joined him. "What's your family like?" Gaara asked out of the blue.

"My family?" Yukinko asked shocked a little. "I don't know, I have a father, a sister and a brother. My father is always busy, so he doesn't spend time with us. Temari takes care of us though. She cooks our food and plays with me once in a while but Kankorou is not very friendly with me." Gaara said.

"Wow, your sister sounds nice. Let's see my family. I'm not really sure what that means. To me a family takes care of you. I've already told you about Ka-san. There's an old lady who takes care of me. She always tells me to call her Obaa-san 'cause Kayako-   
nee-chan doesn't call her that. Kayako-nee-chan is sometimes nice to me but she is barely around. She always has to work. Sometimes when she comes back she brings me something. So, I guess that's my family."

"Wah, your family sounds nice." Gaara said. "Emm, Yukinko-chan."

"Yes, Ga-kun?"

"What are you doing here? I mean it's about 5 hours till sunrise and there's no full moon tonight and all…."he began to trail.

"I'm not sure. I'm just not tired."

Kazekage's office

The Kazekage was in deep thought. According to the alliance agreement, if Yukinko did anything the alliance would not be affected. He sat in his chair, deep in thought. He could send them back but the month wasn't over. He could try to dispose of the problem.

But than it hit him. (A/N: Made him a little slowwitted. How else could Orochimaru Kill him and take his place.) The demon killed mercilessly, just like Shukaku. He could try and use it to his advantage. The thing now is how. He decided he should ask the Raikage (A/N:It's like the Kazekage/the Hokage for the Cloud Village) about the dangers that might be involved in handling this demon.

On the border of the Sand country

A group consisting of nine ANBU members landed in the clearing.

"What makes you think it has been taken there?" one of them asked to the only female member in the group.

"One villages from the small village we passed informed me they saw some people passing by with a child. When they left, they were heading towards to Sand." She answered.

"I don't see why we need the demon back. The village is better off without it." He snorted. A whiz was heard through the air. Quickly, The female ANBU pushed the guy. Three shuriken landed at her feet.

"Where did they come from?" One said scanning the area. All of them getting into their ready stance, "Genjustsu." Another said.The female ANBU quickly did a jutsu to see they had stumbled into a camp.

Quick as a flash Tori, attacked the female ANBU, only to have the attacked blocked at the last minute. "Mah, Kayako you've improved." She said smirking.

* * *

It gets more interesting. Sorry, I made this chapter short. I wanted to have a cliffhanger. So what do you think?

Remember RXR


	9. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did but I don't. So sad

"speech"

'tought'

Hey, sorry for making you guys wait so long. Here is the fight scene you've been waiting for. And special thanks to 'kya-jaganshi' (mediaminer) for reviewing a lot.

* * *

From previous chapter:

"Genjustsu." Another said.The female ANBU quickly did a jutsu  
to see they had stumbled into a camp.

Quick as a flash Tori, attacked the female ANBU, only to have the attacked  
blocked at the last minute. "Mah, Kayako you've improved." She said smirking.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Fight

Kayako quickly jumped back. "Tori." She said that name full of spite. The other ANBUs quickly got into their battle stance. Tori just smirked, "Still mad I see."

"Where is she!" Kayako tried to say that calmly but couldn't especially to her.

"I'm sure you already know." Tori was toying around with her. Just then a couple of screams were heard. "Kayako, I believe you remember Surin." Surin had just taken out two of the men.

"Good to see you again," She smild and added, "Ka-ya-chan." She made sure she pronounced every syllable just to tick Kayako off and she suceeded. Kayako quickly dashed at her only to be tackled and pinned by Tori. "Now that's now anyway to treat your elder sister." Kayako just spat at her face. Tori wiped it off and chuckled at her. Just than she stuffed a kunai threw Kayako's throat. POOF! Kayako's body disappeared.

"A clone." Tori said getting up. 'I didn't even see her do the jutsu and replace herself. She's getting faster.' She scanned the area. Kayako's teammates were fighting against her companions (A/N: the other three of them. Sorry haven't thought bout them yet) and Surin. Surin was dodging attacks and injuring whoever attacked her. Suddenly, in mid-dodge, from behind she was stabbed. The attacker missed the vital points, but she was beginning to bleed heavily. "Ch. Kayako that's dirty play." She said killing another ANBU who tried to take a chance.

"When have you ever fought fair!" Both were in their ready stance. "What do you want with her." It was more of a statement than a question.

"CH. Still a high strung little girl. I'm also sure you know what I did to Obaa-san(A/N: this means grandmother right?)." She chuckled. With that they were off. Each dodging the others attacks perfectly.

Tori watched with slight amusement. She remembered the last time they fought, they're level of power were still equal. 'That's what you get with twins, I guess' she thought. Between her mid-musing, one off the remaining four ANBUs, not including Kayako tried to attack her. Of course this resulted in him losing his life.

Kayako and Surin were fighting with all their might. Kayako had gotten quite a few blows which caused heavy bruising. She knew it would hurt her much worst later. Surin was bleeding quite badly by now. Both of them were using every offensive attack they had mastered. Seeing they were unable to land a good hit on the other, they began to do hand seals.

When young they had created a special jutsu for both of them to use together. They're hands would become blades of chakra which could cut through anything (to prove it, they practice cutting up lots hard objects) and if the attack missed, the shockwaves would hurt the victim internally. Now they were using it against each other.

Two off the opposition were down and hurt very badly. They wouldn't last very long. Kayako's squad had the advantage. Just Tori, Surin, their remaining companions, Kayako, and four off her squad were left in the bloody clearing.

* * *

Back to the kids

With a couple of hours to sunrise, Yukinko and Gaara were at the playground playing on the swings. Since they had nothing to do Gaara suggested on playing a while, since Yukinko wasn't going to stay long and 'cause he always wanted to play with a friend.

They both played for a while till the crack of dawn. By than they were laughing happily and were feeling very content. "Promise?" Yukinko said holding out her pinky finger.

"Promise." With that, they linked their little fingers. Swearing to always remain friends.

"Want to go meet Temari now?"

"Sure." Than they headed back.

* * *

Back at the battle scence

Only two off Kayako's team were left. They're remaining opponent and Tori had apparently taken out their other two teammates. They were even. Quickly they charged at each other. Just before contact with the other team, a blast covered the clearing.

Kayako's and Surin's chakra had collided, which caused too many opposing forces, which creating to blast. Kayako and Surin were still on their feet, panting and glaring at each other. Both were exhausted and low on chakra but neither one were ready to give in. They comrades however suffered slightly from their blast, they were sprawled across the ground, unconsciously.

Kayako and Surin finally noticed they're surrounding. With their eyes they made a deal to continue this, another day. Both had they same care for their team when they odds were unable to be determined.

Surin grabbed her teammates and she was off. Kayako just approached her and began to work on them. Medic training definitely paid off now.

* * *

I'm not so good at depicting fights. So this is the best I could do. Sorry all who were expecting something else. Please review.

Oh, before I forget, next chapter Yukinko meets Temari.


	10. Somrthing is Up

Disclaimer: It's kinda obvious by now. I don't own Naruto.

"speech"

'thought'

Chapter 9: Something is up

* * *

Gaara and Yukinko entered the building quietly as they could. They entered the dining room but Gaara could see Temari wasn't in the kitchen. He looked at the clock, it was still early. Temari was probably just waking up. 

"Wanna see my room?" Gaara asked, not knowing what to say. "Sure." Gaara led Yukinko to his room. When Gaara opened the door Yukinko looked around silently and went wow. Besides his family no one else had actually been in his room, so he didn't know how to react. "Wah, Gaara. You have lots of toys. You must like teddy bears 'cause they're everyone."

Gaara smiled nervously. "Um, yeah. But I like the one you gave me better." Yukinko blushed lightly. Then, she spotted a picture on a small table. She walked over to it and looked at it.

"Who's this?" She asked. "She's really pretty." Gaara looked a little sad for a moment and answered her. "She was my mother." Yukinko saw her friend sad didn't know what to say just, "I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a weird feeling every time I think of her." Yukinko took Gaara's hand in her own. "I'm not sure what to say or do but I'll help you if you need it." Gaara let out a gentle smile than.

They both just talked a while till they heard the sound of Temari's door closing.

at the clearing

Kayako stayed alert for any signs of attack. A groan was heard. Her remaining teammates were awakening. One of them got up and inspected his surrounding.

"Kayako what happened?" he asked.

"I'll explain later. The closer village is the Sand. We have to get there and find a medic before the side effects take place. I don't know how much longer I'll hold out so we better get moving."

With that they were of to The Village of The Sand.

back to Gaara'a place (A/N: is it me or does this sound weird?)

Temari place three cups of hot lemon tea on the table.

"So you're Gaara's new friend. He told me you were a girl he never said you were so cute." She said.

"T-t-th-thank you" Yukinko was stuttering again.

"Mah, polite as well. So, I've been wondering, how did you become a genin so fast?" Temari was dying to know. As soon as she saw the headband around Yukinko's neck, she couldn't help feel a little jealous. I mean who wouldn't a 4 year old already a genin and you're still in the academy learning to be one.

"M-m-me? A-a-a g-ge-genin!" Yukinko was surprised to say the least.

"Yeah, that headband you're….." Before she could finish, Mera appeared in the room.

"Ahh, there you are Yukinko. I've been looking for you everywhere. We have some training to do."

Somewhere in the dessert

Kayako and her team were still a little far from the village even if they were traveling at top speed. Dawn was here. They needed to get to the village before noon, when the dessert would most probably scorch them. This new terrain and ecosystem was too different from what they were use to. They wouldn't stand a chance in the extreme heat.

"Agrh" Kayako groan and fell into the sand. She tried to get up but it hurt like hell. "Damn" her teammates were helping her up now. "The effects have begun. I'll probably pass out before we're there."

Her teammates were worried. "We have to get there quickly than." One of them said. "We'll get you to a medical center there but we need a change of clothes. I don't think the villagers will take kindly to see cloud ANBU members."

And they were off, carrying Kayako till they reached the village gates.

* * *

Yes I know the story was really short. I 've been storing this chapter for a while. Sorry for putting it up so late. 

Anayway you know what I want from you. And I'll do my best to post faster.


End file.
